


U.S.

by innerbrat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has a complicated relationship with the legacy of Captain America.</p><p>(It is Supersoldiers all the way down)</p><p>Music: Us, by Regina Spektor</p>
            </blockquote>





	U.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shati and Becca for the beta, even the parts I ignored.

[U.S.](https://vimeo.com/125828115) from [innerbrat](https://vimeo.com/user39537774) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Download at Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/125828115)

[Dreamwidth](http://innerbrat.dreamwidth.org/714679.html)

[LiveJournal](http://innerbrat.livejournal.com/753096.html)

[Tumblr](http://innerbrat.tumblr.com/post/117195666031/u-s-vidder-innerbrat-fandom-marvel-cinematic)


End file.
